


It's a Parade!

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  prompt from tumblr- literally just a snippet of sillyness and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Parade!

It was a quiet…too quiet.  
Sam was doing bench presses like it was nobody’s business against the windowsill of the Sunrise Motel. Sweat cascaded down his head and back but he didn’t care. He was on a mission.   
“998…999” he whispered to himself in shallow breaths.  
“Room service!” a foreign voice yelled from across the door.  
Sam ignored the fevered knock and did his one thousandth bench press. Flicking his l’oreal hair with a twitch of his neck, he dried himself off with a towel and opened the door in all his semi-sweaty glory.  
“I’ve been waiting for you.” He growled like lion on the hunt.  
“I know.” The archangel said, accent deceivingly Dutch.   
“Ohhhhh Sammy-“  
“Don’t.”  
“Don’t what?”  
“Don’t call me Sammy.”  
“Then what the hell do I call you?”  
“Call me….Mr. Moose.”  
Gabriel quirked an eyebrow in interest, shoved the giant onto the queen sized bed and ripped his strategically placed mustache from his face.  
“As you wish….Mr. Moose.”  
Sam mewled like a cat in heat.

 

*

 

Dean was not watching Dr. Sexy.  
He was flipping channels.  
He decided it was high time he found some alone time and bunked in a separate room. At least too doors down from Sams. Strange mewling sounds could be heard dimly through the walls.  
“Goddamn cats.” Dean muttered, raising the volume on his favorite (not favorite psh) show.  
“Dean.” A gruff voice muttered directly behind him.  
Dean jumped at the sound and was not surprised to find Castiel standing right behind him. Again.  
“Dammit Cas, how many times do I have to tell you, stay outta my ass!” he yelled, standing in front of the T.V. determined not to let Cas see what he had been watching.  
“But…that’s the problem Dean.” Cas said low and husky, “I want to be in your ass.”  
“Wait…what?” Dean questioned, but before he could say another word Cas was already on top of him, hands fondling anything they could reach.  
“I’m going to raise your penis like I raised you from perdition.”


End file.
